A Happily Broken Promise
by ClaraBragge-Ravenclaw
Summary: Sometimes, it is ok to break a promise. NMSS, HPLL, RWPP and more! I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT.


**Written for the Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ ONLY) Drabble Challenge!**

o0o0o

The wineglass slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. The clear liquid, in which the cup held, splashed on the hardwood floor and area rug.

"It's a good thing that was just water. You could have…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You promised me! YOU promised ME!" The very pregnant, VERY ANGRY witch screamed at her sly looking husband, each word increasing in pitch.

"You better be joking or may Merlin have mercy on your soul!" She barked out with a growling undertone. The blond in front of her smirked a little larger, but barely enough to be noticeable.

It was then that the wards could be felt shifting and accepting of the guests arriving. Hermione fiery gaze glared at the wizard in front of her, sparks of raw magic spitting from the ends of her tamed, but still wavy, cinnamon colored hair.

"Sweet Circe! Someone better sedate me!" Hermione said with a sneer. "Don't you think your sleeping in the bed tonight, Mister!" Guttural rumbles were the only sounds in the room when a pop shattered the remainder of tense silence.

"Master Draco, Mistress Mynee, yous guests have arrived." The small elf squeaked out, bowing quickly before promptly apperating away.

"Come my beautiful, wonderful, … brilliant, … compassionate wife. Oh, the love of my life and mother of my children, we shall not keep our guests waiting." Draco tried to pacify the hormonal witch. Grabbing her hands, he hoisted her up off her favorite winged back reading chair. Seeing as she was 34 weeks along with twins, this was no easy feat.

Guiding her to the lesser dining room, he paused before reaching the large double doors to give her a kiss on the cheek. While she didn't respond, as she was trying her hardest to give him the silent treatment, heat flooded her cheeks to form a faint blush.

Opening the doors, he whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, my little Gryffindor."

Once she had a partial view of the rooms occupants, a chorus of at least 30 voices, young and old, rang out with the loudest "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she had ever received.

Around the small-for-Malfoy-Manor room, people were decked out in party hats of all shapes and colors. Narcissa was there with Severus, along with a boy of 7, Haden, and his 5 year old sister, Alexis, war orphans the newlyweds had adopted.

Next to them was Harry and Luna, wrapped around each other. Clearly as in love with each other as they were when they married 5 years ago. Their twins, Lily Pandora and Regulus James, were beaming up at their favorite Aunt from their spot on the floor.

Ron and Pansy were next, standing a little too close together to make their rouse of "only tolerating" the other believable. But honestly, they were only ones who truly believed they were pulling it off anyway. Hermione was winning that bet, the last time she checked.

Neville was standing behind Pansy, with his wife Hannah and their 3 children, Alice, Charlotte and Franklin.

Gregory Goyle was staring at the witch next to him, instead of the birthday girl, but it wasn't unexpected. His devotion to Susan Goyle, nee Bones, was evident in the sparkling adoration painted in his face. Bets were always placed on how many times, at an event with Firewhiskey, the words "She the best thing to ever happen to me, Mate." would come out of the poor sap's mouth.

Theo was there with Daphne, who had a baby bump of her own, albeit small and petite like the witch herself, but a bump none the less.

Ginny, instantly recognized by the halo of electric red hair, was standing next the only man that could keep up with her while keeping her grounded, Blaise. Their small son, Max, was asleep in his Daddy's arms.

The rest of the guests crowded in the room included Remus, Sirius, Dora and Teddy, a story in itself. The remainder of the Weasley's, Andromeda, Minerva and Hagrid were mixed about, as well as many other new friends they had made over the years.

"I'll forgive you." Hermione whispered in awe, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It was not clear whether these tears were from sheer appreciation or hormones, but it didn't matter.

"You always do, my sweet." Her husband whispered back, a smile evident in his voice. His hands never leaving her shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed her temple. "You always do."

o0o0o

 **Please review!**

 **Love, Clara**


End file.
